Joyful Dispair
by k40Sohma
Summary: Inuyasha doesn’t know what to do. He knows that he loves her more then anything in the world. But at this moment telling her this would only get her into trouble. He cant let Naraku know how he feels about Kagome or he will go after her. Something he cant
1. The Follower

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha**

**Summary-**

**Inuyasha doesn't know what to do. He knows that he loves her more then anything in the world. But at this moment telling her this would only get her into trouble. He cant let Naraku know how he feels about Kagome or he will go after her. Something he cant not take a chance of just yet. Now with only a few pieces of the shard left, and Inuyasha's feelings growing even more towards Kagome, the gang finds themselves in one of the most worst situations ever to be faced. Love. The most painful and confusing thing that could ever happen. What is every one going to do know that Naraku is stronger then ever, and there feelings may just be the last bit of hope they have?**

Chapter 1-The Follower

The night sky had looked so amazing when it was lit up with stars like this. Never had Kagome seen so many stars in her life time. It was always like this when she came to the feudal era. This being one of the many reasons why she loved it so much. Another being for her very loving and caring friends. And the last was him. The one who had started it all from the very beginning. The one who had the name that could scare off many people, and the name that had really started it. Inuyasha. Him, it was why she had still been coming. Not because she had to finish collecting the jewel shards. She could have stopped doing that along time ago if she had really wanted to. But she also just wasn't crewel like that. And probably wouldn't have done that anyways.

But because she loved him so much. Even when he was being a cruel jerk. Kagome sat up and looked around. She was sitting a little away from the main gates to Kaede's village by herself. Everyone else was inside Kaede's hut doing who knows what. Kagome just wanted to be alone for a while, and she had told every one this. To her surprise even Inuyasha had listened to her and sat down with every one else. Usually he would follow her until she would 'sit' him or something.

"Maybe you should go and see if something's wrong Inuyasha," Sango suggested when Inuyasha had said something about Kagome being gone for a while.

Inuyasha gave a her, a why me look? But when he got a mean look from her back he rolled his eyes and left the hut. He sniffed the air and when he caught Kagome's sent he ran towards it. He came to a stop when he saw her sitting up and looking up at the night sky. He walked up to her and sat down right next to her. Kagome, jumping a little to the sudden sight of Inuyasha looked over at him. He hadn't been looking up at her, his eyes had been looking up at the sky.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, seeming like she had cared. Truly she had wished Inuyasha would have come and sat down next to her earlier. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked back up at the sky. Kagome did the same as Inuyasha.

****

I could tell her now. I really should, but...ah...I'm to afraid to. The only thing I cant do is say three simple little words, Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome's sweet scent passed threw his noise. When he new Kagome was looking up at the sky he couldn't help but look at her. She was smiling so happily that Inuyasha was sure her smile was piercing threw him. Though she wasn't smiling at him, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her as if Kagome's smile was meant for him. One part of him was telling him that Kagome loved him just as much as he loved her. But then another part of him was telling him that she didn't. But why? The one side would always argue the other, and the one that would always win would be the side that thought she didn't love him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Inuyasha asked after a long period of silence.

Kagome looked at him for a split second, a bit confused but finally nodded and stood to her feet. Inuyasha stood as well and they both started to walk towards the forest. It was just like a habit every time they had walked together like this. Only, this time it seemed more peaceful when they walked.

Inuyasha saw Kagome looking to her right and decided to actually get closer to her. She looked at him and smiled, not really thinking of what he had just done. He slightly smiled back and then looked ahead of him. He sniffed the air and caught a scent of something strange. A low growl escaped his mouth and he grabbed Kagome by her wrist. She didn't bother to fight back with him. She had heard his growl of warning to something around them, and caught onto this very fast.

Inuyasha knew the scent. It was very familiar. He had smelled it once before when him and Kagome were alone like this. Only he had never seen the demon. And last time Inuyasha wasn't acting like this. Something was telling him that the demon was here for Kagome this time. It had been on her side, and Inuyasha just knew that it was looking at her. He looked up at the tree and saw to red eyes staring down at Kagome just like he had guessed. He didn't make it noticeable that he saw the demon. But when Inuyasha let out a small growl from before the demon know that Inuyasha knew about his presence and was being very careful.

There was no point for the demon to run away. It knew that with Inuyasha's keen hearing he would be able to hear the demon rustling threw the tree leaves. So he just decided to reveal himself by jumping down from the tree. He landed in front of Kagome and sneered. Immediately Inuyasha jumped in front of and let out another low growl.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Me? Why I'm Tatsu the dragon demon. And who is that who I see standing behind you?" he asked.

Tats was a little taller then Inuyasha. He had a pale face, and dark green emerald eyes. His hair was red and not to short, but short. Claws, very sharp claws, were visible on his hands. And fangs as well. He had a dragon like tale, and feet.

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked, his hand reaching down for the tetsusaiga.

Tatsu, who didn't really seem to notice Inuyasha pulling his sword out, stared at Kagome.

"Pretty…very pretty. Hm…I see the half demon here hasn't marked you yet," Tatsu said to Kagome.

"No one is going to mark her!" Inuyasha shouted, becoming pissed. He wiped his word out and smacked Tatsu back with it. When Tatsu got to his feet he saw Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome with the tetsusaiga in front of him, and Kagome standing behind him. Her hand was clenched onto his shoulder as if she were about to lose him.

"Well if your not going to mark her half breed then why not let me do it?" He grinned, and looked at Kagome again.

That was it, he had pissed Inuyasha off. Before he could say anything Inuyasha had been running towards him with the tetsusaiga about to meet the floor.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. A yellow light flashed from the end of his sword and beamed quickly towards Tatsu. Amazingly Tatsu had jumped out of the way with his tail. But now he was landing right in front of Inuyasha. The light had blinded him, making it impossible for him to see where to jump. Making it easy for Inuyasha to take him down. Inuyasha slashed at Tatsu and had just missed when Tatsu tripped him with his tail. Then he wrapped his tail around Inuyasha and slammed him into the floor. Quickly Inuyasha stood to his feet and once again yelled 'wind scar'. This time he had hit Tatsu. But not like he had wanted. Instead Tatsu had somewhat dodged the attack, but in the attempt his arm and tail were struck. He grinned evilly at Inuyasha before jumping into a tree and disappearing quickly.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked up to her.

He looked at the tree and nodded, then looked back at Kagome. His eyes met her, and he locked. He couldn't help but stare into her brown eyes. He took in her scent and his heart skipped a few beats. Before either of them knew it, Inuyasha had been moving closer to her.

Is it just me, or are his eyes getting closer? Kagome asked in her mind. She hadn't really cared, but her heart was pounding so fast and hard she was able to hear it.

Inuyasha blinked once before moving even closer. He had gotten so close to her that Kagome could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against her lips. Every time he would exhale she would shudder, and get more goose bumps then she already had.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think of my first chapter? is it good? i think its okay...but the next chapter will be better promise. well please r/r...and if you people really do like it i am sorry but my next chapter probably wont be out for a while because im working on my sequel to my fruits basket story(if you no what that is) so yea...well please R/R thanks!**

**----Ash**


	2. Unwilling Thought

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha...**

Chapter 2-Unwilling Thought

Inuyasha had blinked yet again, and this time he noticed what he was about to do. In a matter of seconds he had pulled himself away from her. Kagome stared at him blankly as if she had no idea what he was just about to do. Quickly Inuyasha turned around and swallowed something that had built up in his throat. He needed to think of an excuse, and fast. He was able to feel Kagome's stare burning threw his back.

"Inuyasha?" she had said.

"I'm sorry…I…I…" he had to make something up. But nothing seemed to be able to fit in the spot of him almost kissing her. Only one thing came to his mind. And when it had, he didn't take any time to think of how Kagome would react to this. "I just saw Kikyo in you for a split second," he said. As the words escaped his mouth so did his chance to correct himself.

Kagome had heard him perfectly clear, and had turned around. She didn't wait for Inuyasha to say another word. She didn't care. If he hadn't been standing in front of her she would have gone to the well. Even though she seemed more made then anything, she was actually upset. She couldn't believe he had just said that. And something, this little voice inside her head was teasing with her. Telling her that what he had just said was true. Not that it was just some excuse. And she believed the small voice like a fool. Not that she shouldn't. It would make sense if Inuyasha had really meant what he said. He had always been running of in search of Kikyo when ever he got the faintest scent of her. No matter what situation they were in. No matter how hurt someone was. He would go to _her_. Why?

How could he still love her when she tried to kill him? Even after she had found out the truth she had tried to take Inuyasha down to hell with her. Who could love someone that tried to kill them so many times? How was it even possible? Questions that Kagome thought no one could ever answer for her.

Inuyasha hadn't followed her. He knew his only fate in doing that would be the dreadful word he feared more then anything. Sit. She would use the dreadful curse on him until his face was half way into the earth. Then after that she would yell something to him before storming off. He sighed knowing her to good. Why didn't he just kiss her? He was such an idiot. He loved her so much, and yet all he ever did was hurt her. And badly sometimes to. He knew that every time he would run to Kikyo, or say her name around Kagome she would get upset. He knew all of this, and yet as smart as he could be sometimes this was one thing he never took to mind. Kagome loved him back as well. Who wouldn't be able to tell by the way she acted around him sometimes. And how jealous she would become when he would say _her _name. Someone dense as dirt. Someone named…Inuyasha.

She looked up at the sky as a tear trickled down her cheek. Why did he always do this. Say Kikyo around Kagome. Or run off somewhere when ever she was around. Kagome had so badly wanted to leave sometimes. But she knew she couldn't leave without finishing the jewel. Well she could. But she knew that everything that is going on, all the fights and blood and deaths, was because of the jewel had been restored when coming out of Kagome's body. And now it was broken. Little shards of it every where. And the demons knew this and now all of them wanted a piece. So until they found the rest of the shard and purified it, Kagome was stuck here. She sat down in a patch of grass and looked up. More tears had swelled up in her eyes now as she thought of what she would do after they restored the jewel shard. Was she really going to give it to Inuyasha. Or do something else with it.

These were all things she really thought about now. With the shard only pieces away from being completed, everything seemed to be going wrong. They now only needed the jewel shards in Koga's legs. And the ones that Naraku held. They knew this for sure.

Inuyasha sighed knowing he should go back and apologize to Kagome. But he was never good at doing this. But at least he had always put some effort into trying. And when he did Kagome would always end up happy with him again. So he just had to go and say he was sorry. It would only be fair. Inuyasha slowly turned himself around and headed towards Kagome scent. When he found her she was lying down once again looking up at the sky. Only this time he had gotten a faint scent of salt. Right away he knew she had been crying.

"Kagome…?" He said, making her jump to her feet and turn to meet his gaze.

She didn't answer only stood there, her arms crossed over her chest and a annoyed looked on her face. Inuyasha sighed knowing he was about to apologize more then just once.

"Listen, about before...I'm so-"

"Don't say anything Inuyasha," Kagome said cutting him off. "If you were truly sorry then you would have never said that, and you wouldn't have to apologize."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he spat out becoming angry.

"It means that even when you do say your sorry to me, you would really mean it and not just be saying it to make me happy!"

"I'm not saying it to make you hap-" Inuyasha stopped himself for talking. Had really been about to apologize just to make her happy. Did he really still love Kikyo? He looked down at his hands, and closed his eyes. He had to think, and seeing Kagome's face right now wouldn't help him. So his best suggestion was to just close his eyes and block everything else out of his mind for now.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, confused to what he was doing. Never had she seen him do this before. And she had seen him do a lot of things.

"Inuyasha?"

"Why do you always do this to me Kagome? Why must you always bring up her name?" Inuyasha shouted to her, apparently becoming confused because he had been the one to bring up Kikyo's name. And Kagome knew this, and was not going to let it slide.

"What do you mean I brought up her name? I did not bring up her name Inuyasha…you did!"

She was right and Inuyasha knew it. But for some reason something inside of him was telling him to just keep saying it was her fault. But what was it, and why was it doing this? He wouldn't, he couldn't do this to her. He had to fight what ever this little urge inside of him was. And he would need to get away from Kagome to do so. He looked down at her before turning and running, In only a matter of seconds he had jumped into a tree and disappeared from Kagome's sight completely.

Tears had slowly formed in Kagome's eyes. Why did she feel like Inuyasha didn't like to be near her, but always wanted to be near Kikyo instead. It was just this little feeling she had, and never did she like it. Thoughts had crossed her mind about leaving. But she knew if she were to do this Inuyasha would only become angry.

He jumped from tree to tree until a scent passed by his nose. It was the one scent he would never and could never forget. Kikyo. She was near and something had been wrong he could sense it. But something told him not to go, while something else told him to go. He jumped down from the branch he been standing on and looked around. He sniffed the air once before finding where her scent had been coming from. Quickly he started to run as he followed it.

Kagome had known where he was going, the god tree. Where else would he be going at a night like this. She had found a shortcut to the tree and decided to take it to cut him off and ask him what his problem was. But when she got there all she saw was Kikyo standing on one side of the tree. Kagome took no time to run behind another tree. She had thought about just leaving, that was until she saw a flash of red and silver and something land in front of Kikyo. It was Inuyasha there was no mistake of it.

And Kagome wasn't dumb to stay around and wait for something that she didn't like to happen. She had gone to leave but stopped when she had heard all the concern in Inuyasha's voice.

"Kikyo, what's wrong, please tell me…" he said, not one bit of his concern hiding from her.

Kikyo's eyes wondered up to Inuyasha as her hand gently glided across his cheek. "Do you love me Inuyasha?"

When Kagome heard this question and she didn't hear Inuyasha answer she could feel herself about to cry again. She knew that him not answering meant he had to think about it, and the answer would be yes. She blinked letting the tears roll down her cheeks, and the scent of salt fill the air, and Inuyasha's noise as well.

He looked around right before he was about to answer the question. He knew she was here, but how did she get here so fast, and why was she always around when it was just him and Kikyo? It was like Kagome knew when he was going to see her.

But now he didn't even acknowledge Kikyo. He walked up to where the scent of salt was coming from to find no one there anymore. But her scent had been every where, and it was strong to. She had just left and hadn't gotten far either. He turned and looked at the sadness in Kikyo's eyes, but he knew that he should really only be caring about Kagome right now. Kikyo was the past, and Kagome was the future. His future, and he wasn't going to let her go for someone dead like Kikyo.

She stopped running as she now thought about Inuyasha with Kikyo still. But to her surprise a flash of red and silver ran past her and stopped in front of her. She stumbled back at the sudden sight of Inuyasha.

"What do you want? GO back to your dead women!" she shouted in sheer anger.

"Why do you always get like this when I see her? You always act as if you really care. But you don't! Your only doing this because your stubborn. Maybe I should just go back to Kikyo, she at least never acted like you! I mean, all you are is a jewel seeker after all! So why don't you just leave, we can find the jewels with out you!" he yelled. It hadn't donated into his head of what he had just said until Kagome broke down into tears again and ran off. Inuyasha didn't follow her. He knew she would be going home, and what would be the point in following her if she would only come back tomorrow.

He jumped into the tree and looked around before pounding his fist into the tree trunk. He growled in anger. He want made with Kagome or Kikyo, but himself what he had just said.

Kagome came to the well and looked down. It was the only way to get away from Inuyasha, and even sometimes this couldn't keep her away from him. But it was also the only way she could rest and relax and be calm after getting into a fight with Inuyasha. But she couldn't just keep on coming back to this place and leaving when ever she wanted to. It just wasn't right, and she knew it. But right now at this point she didn't care, all she wanted to do was to get home and away from this place.

She placed her hands on the edge of the well and leaped her body over the side. A blue light engulfed her and in a matter of minutes she was back in her own time. She lifted her arms and climbed out of the well. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was before she dropped down to her knees and started to cry hysterically.

* * *

**Ok being that it took me so long to update this i tried to make it a pretty long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! please r/r**


	3. A Night Alone

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha...**

Chapter 3- A night alone

She didn't know why she had been crying so hard. Maybe it was just the fact that Inuyasha had always been hurting her and he didn't even know it. Unless he did know it and he was just being a complete and total jerk.

After a few moments Kagome regained control of herself and stood to her feet. She looked over her shoulder as if Inuyasha were going to pop out of the well. But she knew he wasn't, and he didn't.

"How can someone love anybody who always acts like a jerk towards them?" Kagome asked herself. "I should be able to answer this question…but I cant…" she added gloomily. Her hand met with her face and she wiped away a fallen tear. She took in a nice deep breath before leaving the small shack and walking towards her house. As she reached the door, she could here something from the small shack in which she had just come from. She looked over, hoping to see Inuyasha but no one ever popped out. Guessing it was only the wind passing by the small cracks in it and making a whistling noise, she entered the house to find no one was there.

She thought for a moment then seeing a note on the counter she went and picked it up. Her family had gone on a small vacation for two weeks. And of course she hadn't been here to know this, or go with them. Kagome let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and hit the power button. Right away the television turned on to cartoons. It was obvious that Sota had been watching the tv last.

Kagome hit a few buttons before stopped on a certain channel. Kagome was a teenage girl, and even though she had been fighting demons for some time now, she still loved to watch her love movie's once in a while. She there until a commercial came on, then quickly ran up the stairs and changed into her pajamas. Before leaving her room she grabbed her blanket and pillow off her bed and ran back down the stairs. She had just gotten back in time as the movie was starting once again.

Inuyasha growled as he felt the guilt building up inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to apologize to her and in the right way this time. He jumped down from the tree and sniffed the air. He knew exactly where he was going to find Kagome. In her own time. The place she would always go when she was upset. He had just gotten up to the well when the blue light died down.

Inuyasha waited a few minutes until he then jumped down as well. When his feet touched solid ground he was able to here the shack door closing, and smell a soft scent of salt. He sighed knowing Kagome had been crying once again. But then he had also felt bad because he knew it was because of him. It was always because of him.

He leaped out of the well and walked up to the door. He stopped immediately when he knew that Kagome had heard him. He was wishing so badly that she wouldn't come back to the shack, and luckily she didn't. When he had heard the door to her house close he left the shack and jumped up to her window. He didn't want to just go in, but he also didn't really know how to knock on a door and wait for someone to answer it.

He was about to open her window and climb in when he heard her foot steps hitting the stairs then her door opening. He had immediately leaned against the wall so Kagome couldn't see him. When he saw her light turn off and her bedroom door close again he entered her room.

From the moment he had opened the window he was able to smell Kagome's scent. But now it was a lot stronger, and if there was one thing he could never get sick of, this was it. Her scent had always reassured him that she was safe, close to him, and that he would be happy. He sat down on the end of her bed and waited as if something were about to happen. But nothing did. As the minutes past by, so did Inuyasha's waiting. He stood to his feet and opened her door slowly.

He quietly walked down the steps and looked into the living room. There he saw the tv on and Kagome lying down under her blankets, sleeping. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her and kneeled down right in front of her face.

He reached out his hand and wiped away some of her hair. Then he ran his finger along her cheek. She moved a little but didn't wake up. Inuyasha leaned back and watched her. All she did was sleep peacefully. But to Inuyasha it was like a whole movie to him. Though he didn't know what a movie was. He sighed wishing that she was awake.

As if his wish had come true, Kagome moved and woke up when she got into a very uncomfortable position. Her eyes fluttered open until she saw Inuyasha. Her eyes then shot open and she had sat up so fast Inuyasha wasn't to sure of what had just happened. But when he saw Kagome staring at him with fright in her eyes he stood to his feet and looked down at her.

"its only me…" he said softly trying not to startle her anymore then he had done.

"In…uyasha…" she said a bit shocked.

He nodded and sat down on the coach next to Kagome. He moved a few times before finally getting used to the way that the couch had felt. Kagome just sat there the whole time quiet as she watched Inuyasha adjust to the coach.

Kagome knew why he was here. But she couldn't seem to help herself from wanting to ask the question. And neither her or Inuyasha were saying anything.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked a she faced him. Her question was harsh, making Inuyasha think she was still mad. And she was. And she had every right to be. He knew this, but now he really needed to apologize in the right way.

He went to go say what he really wanted to but stopped when he got a really strong smell of Kagome's scent. As the scent of her passed threw his nose his stomach felt like little things were crawling around inside of it. Or like we would say, he had butterfly's in his stomach. His eyes met with her bronze ones and he could feel the funny feeling his stomach get even worse. Kagome blinked taking Inuyasha out of his trance he had been in.

Kagome stood to her feet and walked towards the door. She turned and looked at Inuyasha coldly.

"If you don't know what to say, then leave…" she said as she opened the door and waited patiently for him to leave. Inuyasha stood from the coach and walked over to Kagome. He stopped when standing in front of her and looked down.

"I'm sorry…" he said so smoothly and nice that Kagome could have sworn this wasn't Inuyasha.  
"Well say something already!" he demanded, now making Kagome know it was him.

She narrowed her eyes before talking. "SIT!" she said.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed before he was slammed into the floor face first. Kagome looked down at him before leaving the house and walking towards the god tree. She knew Inuyasha would be coming for her in only a few seconds so she didn't even bother to sit or anything. Just leaned against the tree and waited very patiently for him. Like she had guessed Inuyasha came running out of the house only moments later.

He jumped in front of her with an angry expression on his face. But then he remembered why he had here in the first place. It was to say he was sorry and he had. So he could have just left if he really wanted to. But something inside of him was telling him not to.

"You really mean what you said Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry…okay?" he said.

Kagome looked down at the floor, then back up at Inuyasha. She smiled, showing Inuyasha she had accepted his apology. Inuyasha had slightly smiled back before he leaped up into the tree leaving Kagome to stare at nothing. She turned and looked up to where Inuyasha was standing. He looked down at her before letting out a small laugh. He then jumped up onto another branch. And every time he did this he would look back down at the confused Kagome. Finally when he thought he had confused Kagome enough he jumped down from the tree and picked her up. In an instant Kagome was then up in the tree as well. She looked at Inuyasha a bit puzzled.

Inuyasha placed her down on a thick branch and stood next to her. Kagome had immediately sat down being afraid she would fall if she were to stand any longer. Inuyasha then sat down next to her. Kagome had looked over at him, and she still had a confused look on her face.

"What was that all about?" she questioned.

Inuyasha only shrugged his shoulders as he looked up ahead of him. A cool breeze past by them and Kagome shivered. Inuyasha-seeing this out of the corner or his eye-took off his haori and placed it over her shoulders. This had shocked Kagome and she couldn't help but just stare at him as if he had lost his mind. He acted as if he didn't notice her staring at him and just kept his head pointing in front of him. Kagome smiled before putting her arms threw the haori and holding it closed with her hands.

"aren't you going to get cold?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"No…" he said plainly.

After getting her answer Kagome looked at what was in front of them. The only thing she could see was her own shrine. And that was it.

"Lets go somewhere…" she said, making Inuyasha face her.

"Yeah? And where would we go?" he asked.

"I dunno. We can just walk until we find where to go…"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed Kagome and jumped down from the tree. He placed her on the floor and smiled slightly at her.

"I have to go and change….okay?" she said with a soft smile and then running back into the house.

Inuyasha had waited only 10 minutes before Kagome came running back out. She had long black pants on with a red shirt and Inuyasha's haori still over her shoulders.

"Come on!" she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with her. "oh, wait almost forgot…" she said as she pulled something out from under Inuyasha's haori.

"Oh come on…its night time Kagome! No one is going to see me!"

"That's what you think. Your silver hair sticks out like a flash light in the night Inuyasha. And so do your ears…" she said as she placed a hat on Inuyasha's head.

He groaned in anger as him and Kagome now got to a sidewalk. The whole time they had been walking Kagome had been leading the way. Inuyasha just looked around as they past threw a gate and were now covered by the tops of many trees. Inuyasha looked around suspicious. It had looked just like the woods that led to the bone eaters well, and Inuyasha didn't know where he was.

"C'mon Inuyasha don't get so…" Kagome stopped and thought about the right words to say. But she couldn't say anything when Inuyasha had pushed her down to the floor and looked around them very angrily.

"Inuyasha! What was that for?" she asked as she stood to her feet and turned to face him. But when she turned she had wished she never had. She froze in her spot, not able to move or breath.

"Inuyasha…" she finally managed to say.

His red eyes gleamed down at her as he heard his name being called. He fangs showed as he now went to go and say something. But he stopped when he felt something push him away. It was Kagome. She had pushed him down to the ground and started to run. She hadn't even thought about using the sit command until she was halfway down the sidewalk.

"sit!" she yelled. Usually this would have brought Inuyasha back to his half demon side. But for some reason Kagome hadn't stopped running nor turned around to see if he was back to normal. She just knew he hadn't gone back to normal something was just telling her to keep running and she was listening to that something. She had just kept saying sit the whole time she ran.

She had made it back to her house, but now her legs ached and her breathing was very bad. She hadn't stopped running once and the whole time she had been yelling sit when she thought Inuyasha was near. She used what little strength she had left to run into the small shack and jump down the well.

Inuyasha growled as he entered the shrine and then the small shack. He took no time to jump down and follow Kagome once again.

She had just climbed out of the well when Inuyasha grabbed her ankle and tried to yank her back down. She pulled her leg up, causing Inuyasha to leave deep scratch marks. She winced at the pain but started to run once more. This time being that she was out of breath she couldn't even bring herself to say sit, and Inuyasha had caught up to her.

He jumped in front of her and slammed her down onto the ground so he was now on top of her. He growled deeply as he inhaled Kagome's scent. Kagome screamed and tried to push Inuyasha off of her but he didn't budge. Tears had filled her eyes and slipped down her face as she felt Inuyasha's hand wonder up the side of her body.

Please don't Inuyasha…please don't do this….please…come back Inuyasha…PLEASE! she thought as Inuyasha lowered his head and gently kissed Kagome's neck. More tears streamed down her face as she once again tried to get free from his grasp but failed terribly.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update...well hoped u like it please r/r thanks alot**


	4. Losing the on you love

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha...**

Chapter 4- Losing The One You Love

Kagome screamed but nothing would be able to hear her. She had just kept struggling to get free from his grasp but no matter how hard she tried nothing would work. Finally all her strength was worn out and the only thing she could do was keep screaming.

Get off of her! a voice in Inuyasha's head screamed.

****

But if you wont make the move on her and mark her then I will….and your not going to interfere with it…got it half bread?

You cruel bastard! Get off KAGOME!

Inuyasha's whole body jerked backwards and he fell on his back. Kagome took no time to get up and start running again. But all her strength had drained from her body and she could barely keep going. She had turned once only to see Inuyasha fighting with himself. Then after that she didn't bother to look behind her again.

The village came into view and Kagome's thoughts about being safe finally reached her. That was until Inuyasha had literally came out of no where and jumped down in front of her. He had been scratched up, and blood was dripping down from his fangs. Kagome stared at him only to find out that he had done the damage to himself. There was a bite mark on his own arm indicating that that's where the blood from his fangs had been coming from. And when she looked down at his claws she was able to see the blood from the many scratches he had on his body.

She cautiously took a step back only to be jabbed in the side by Inuyasha's deadly claws. At that moment Kagome had let out a blood curdling scream.

"Inuyasha…"she said faintly. "why are you doing this Inuyasha?" she questioned. All the times Inuyasha had turned to his full demon side never had he gone after Kagome.

"Sit boy!" she managed to scream out. Then she said it again, and then again before Inuyasha had just reached her. She screamed in fear as Inuyasha stood to his feet and looked down at her.

No…Kagome! Leave her alone! Why are you doing this to her you sick bastard!

The half demon got no answer.

Kagome couldn't even bring herself to say sit anymore. She had gone to say it once more when everything started to black out, and the only thing she could see was Inuyasha standing above her, and something appearing behind him.

Kirara landed on the floor right over Kagome, covering her whole body from Inuyasha. She growled then took no thought when she swatted him away with full force of her paw. Sango jumped down and picked up Kagome. She had placed her on Kirara's back, and jumped up as well. Miroku helped as they both watched Inuyasha walk towards them, his fangs baring as if he was about to kill.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sango asked as she hoisted herself onto Kirara's back.

"Dunno…but right now lets just worry about Kagome…"

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he stood up. He sniffed the air to find out which way they had gone. Kagome's blood was still lingering around making it easy to find out where they were. Only when he went to go and run, he was stopped by something then jerked back onto the floor.

Your not going to hurt her…any…more!

Inuyasha's hands grabbed his head and he let out a load and painful growl. When he removed his hands from his head he was half demon again. But to why he was able to fight the full demon side away now was beyond him. The only thing he cared about now was Kagome.

He took off in running towards the village in full speed. Every time he had gotten the scent of Kagome's blood he would cringe knowing he was the reason for this happening. He had gotten to the village and dashed threw it. He stopped and looked right at Kaede's hut where Kagome's scent was illuminating from. Now that he hadn't been running anymore he could feel the pain in his arm from the bite he had given himself. And when he took a nice hit from Kirara. He had never thought she would attack him, and that hard either.

He didn't know if he should enter the hut. Who knows what everyone would say and ask. And he just knew that Sango would be very upset. But he had to see Kagome and make sure she was alright. Before he could take a step Sango had come out of the door. Her eyes were already narrowed and she had her weapon in behind her back, her hand was clenched to it and she was ready for him to do anything. But he wasn't going to, he knew that Sango could probably take him down if she had really tried to. And she was also his friend.

"Sango…please…I just want to see her…"

"What happened to you? Why were you a full demon…and why did you attack Kagome?" she asked furiously. "your usually able to control yourself when your in your full demon state...so why couldn't you this time?" Sango asked, not letting Inuyasha answer her other questions.

"I don't know okay! You know I would never hurt Kagome on purpose! So why are you so angry with me?"

Sango looked away, then looked back at Inuyasha. Tears were in her eyes…and she was know losing her balance. She fell to the floor, and dropped her weapon behind her. Her hands had shot up to her face, and now covered the teary eyes that Inuyasha had gotten full view of, and didn't like it.

"She might DIE Inuyasha! Because of you…she might die!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he ran past Sango into the hut. Shippo was crying next to Kagome, as Kaede wrapped Kagome's wound up. Blood had just been oozing out of it none stop, making even Inuyasha feel sick to his stomach. Miroku, when noticing Inuyasha walk into the hut, stood to his feet and stared at him.

"Ka...Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"ye are very wounded…" Kaede said as she looked up at the horrified hanyou. "What happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked, apparently not knowing what had happened at all. Inuyasha hadn't answered her question, he didn't even notice Miroku now coming closer to him. His eyes had been fixed on Kagome, and Kagome only.

Had he really slashed at her that hard? He just couldn't believe it. Her blood was the only thing he could smell. He couldn't smell the fear that Shippo had, the frustration Kaede was going threw from trying to stop the bleeding, and Miroku's fear of what ever Inuyasha was about to do.

"Kaede…please tell me she's going to live…"

Kaede looked up at the hanyou. She didn't know what to tell him. Inuyasha had done some really bad damage on her though it hadn't even seemed like he had. But she was only human, and after he had given her this cut she had also struggled to get free from him a little after that. Making the cut get even worse.

Kaede finished bandaging up Kagome and stood to her feet.

"She'll only live if she keeps the little bit of strength she has from leaving her body. But if her body gives up on this, then it will give up on her as well…" Kaede told him as she left the hut.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku started. "What happened?"

"I don't know okay? I really don't know…" Inuyasha's eyes still didn't move from Kagome. "I don't know what happened…I did this to her…I couldn't even stop myself…"

Being able to hear the worry and sorrow in Inuyasha's voice Miroku picked up Shippo and left the hut. Shippo had been screamed at him, until Miroku said something to him.

"Do you think we should leave Inuyasha in there with Kagome?" Sango asked, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

"I think he needs to be alone with her, its only right. He hasn't fully taken in what has happened to Kagome…" Miroku reassured her.

Inuyasha had heard everything that they had said. But not once had he taken anything to mind about it. He only sat down besides Kagome, and wiped some hair out of her face.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…please just hang in there. Your strong. You're the strongest human I know. I know you can make it threw this. You have to live so I can tell you how sorry I am. And how Kikyou doesn't mean a thing to me…that only you do…" Inuyasha brushed her cheek smoothly, not wanting to wake her. But he did, and what was about to happen would crush his world forever.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's weak voice asked, getting Inuyasha's full attention.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…go…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome a bit puzzled. He didn't know what she was talking about, and right now he had a really bad feeling he didn't want to either.

"Leave…I want you to leave…I don't want you to be near me Inuyasha…" she said. Before Inuyasha could say anything else Kagome had started to speak once again.

"I don't want to hear your voice…I don't want to feel your touch. I thought I could knew you…" Before Kagome could finish what she had said, Inuyasha had already stood to his feet and left the hut. He ran past Sango and Miroku, not letting them get even a little glance at him. His speed was incredible as he left the village. Tears, that's what was following him. His tears had been sliding down his cheeks, and off into the wind. First they would follow, then go and morn for Kagome.

* * *

**OK! now i no this is just a WOW chapter...but i had to get the story moving...and some people were being very unpatient...they were either emailing me...or iming me...not that i care...its just a suprise to see how many people wanted the next chapter up...lol...and im speaking to someone on aim right now and she is like so happy that im getting this up...lol...so r u happy brit? lol...ok hope u like this chapter...please r/r...thanks a bunch**

**---ash**


	5. Unwanted Yet, Wanted

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha... **

Chapter 5-Unwanted Yet, Wanted

He was hurt. Torn. Broken. Only a few words from Kagome had done this to him. Lord knows what he would be going threw if he would have let Kagome finish what she was going to say. Her had only left because he didn't believe that this was coming from the Kagome he knew, the very Kagome who had always forgiven him for anything he had done.

But now he thought that she would never forgive him. But she had to, unless she would just leave and not come back. But would she really do this?

Kagome tried to keep herself from falling back to sleep. She felt as if she did she wouldn't be waking up ever again. But that hadn't worked. In only a few seconds she had fallen back to sleep. Sango had been sitting over in the corner of the room watching her making sure she was going to make it threw the night.

Inuyasha came to a stop in front of a river. He looked down at his reflection and noticed he was still bloody from not long ago. He scooped some water into his hands and splashed it on his face. Then his arms, and every where else that might had have blood on him.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly to himself and looking up at the sky. "just hold in there please…even if you don't ever want to see me again. Just don't leave…please…" Inuyasha just kept looking up at the stars as if something major was about to happen. But nothing was going to happen and he knew this.

Everything had been going perfect. Until something happened to him and he just changed. It wasn't even something he could explain because he hadn't known what had happened to him. One moment he was fine and happy, then the next he got a strong smell of Kagome's scent, and he had changed. So did this mean that it was her scent in which made him like this?

Kagome awoke at the sound of water. She forced her eyes to open and then looked to her side. Kaede had been pouring some water into a small bucket looking thing. She had turned just in time to see Kagome's eyes slowly forcing themselves to stay open.

"Ye made it threw the night," Kaede said happily.

Sango's-who had been resting in the corner- head shot up and she smiled when she could see Kagome's eyes somewhat opened. She stood to her feet and walked over to her, only to sit back down.

"Sango…" Kagome said.

"Yeah, its me…"

"Thank you for watching over me…but I think I can manage from here…" she said weakly, and forcing a very weak smile onto her face that didn't convince Sango.

"Listen Kagome, I'm not going anywhere…got it!"

Kagome just smiled at her friend. Then she turned her head, and looked around. Inuyasha….where was Inuyasha? He had to be gone from what she had said to him. She looked up at the ceiling before trying to stand. She had only been stopped by Sango, who told her to lay back down. Kagome only fought back with Sango on how she was fine, though pain was shooting threw her body so unbelievably badly. And she really did just want to rest. But Inuyasha. She had to see him. Tell him she was sorry. That she didn't know what she was saying. He could understand….wouldn't he? He would do it to her all the time. So he would just have to understand her.

Finally Kagome gave into Sango's plead for her to lay back down and rest. And after doing this she had fallen asleep.

Day after day Kagome had just slept. She would be awoken by Kaede and Sango so she could eat something. But usually she wouldn't even eat. It had been almost two weeks now and Kagome was now active and up. But she still hurt. Not only the wound she had, but her heart. She hadn't seen Inuyasha once this whole time. And now she just wanted to see him more then anything.

"I'm going for a walk…" Kagome said as she left Kaede's hut.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sango asked politely.

"no…I'm going to go and look for him…" she said, and after that she didn't get another answer from Sango.

She came to the beginning of the woods and entered. It was day time, so she should have been safe. Unless her wound decided it wanted to start bleeding again. The first place she was going to go and check was the god tree. But when she got there, Inuyasha hadn't been in the tree. This was a surprise to Kagome, but the next place she would go and check was the small river that she had bathed in the first time she was ever here.

But when she got there Inuyasha hadn't been there either. Then as she went to go and turn around she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was him, Inuyasha. She could tell from all the red and silver she had seen. He was sitting on a rock, just sitting there staring at her with sadness.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly.

Inuyasha's ears perked up like a dogs when its owner his calling him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!" she blurted out, not even waiting to see what he was going to do. "I should have said any of that stuff I said to you a while ago. I knew it wasn't your fault…but I just didn't want you to be near me… and if you do-" before Kagome could finish Inuyasha had jumped in front of her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome's eyes widened, but then closed when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Its ok…I know. As long as your fine Kagome…that's all I wanted…I know you didn't mean those things…just stop crying ok…please?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his body and looked down at her. She smiled slightly and nodded.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood there silent. Not knowing what to say to one another. Kagome looked down at the floor, and Inuyasha looked the other way.

"I hope she is okay if she finds him…" Sango said to herself.

"You have to be worried about Inuyasha as well…" Miroku stood next to Sango, scaring as he said something being that she hadn't known he was there. She looked at him and smiled. He was right. It wasn't just Kagome that she had to worry about know. But Inuyasha because what Kagome had said to him a while ago.

Miroku looked at Sango closely, sadness was in her eyes and his only guess was because of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey…I think they'll come back just fine…and there both going to be happy again…"Miroku said trying to reassure Sango. She just nodded and looked ahead of herself. Miroku smiled before grabbing Sango's hand.

"C'mon…lets go for a walk…we can even go and get Shippo and Kirara if you really want…"he said smoothly.

Sango looked down at her hand being covered by Miroku's and could feel the red in her face steaming into her cheeks. Making them a nice rosy red.

"No…" she said to him now making eye contact with him. "Let it just be me and you…it will be…um…more peaceful with out Shippo and Kirara…" she said, still blushing.

Miroku's smile became wider as they started to walk. Only Sango had pulled her hand away from Miroku's after a while, and said sorry she had forgot they were holding hands. But really she was just embarrassed, something the dumb monk couldn't see.

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha, who was now looking at her. She blushed a little and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, lets go back…" Kagome said.

"No!" Inuyasha stopped her, surprising Kagome a bit.

She looked back at him, waiting for an answer. Inuyasha, being able to sense this, just looked away quickly and then pulled his hand away from Kagome's. Kagome smiled slightly and walked next to Inuyasha.

"Fine, we can stay here for a while…" she said softly. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He looked away to hide his smile from her, but she had already seen it.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just stood there for an hour before Kagome felt how tired she had become. Inuyasha only nodded when she told him this and made her get on his back, and he quickly brought her back to Kaede's hut. When everyone had seen Inuyasha and Kagome walk in together, they only smiled now knowing that they were finally talking again.

Two Hours Later-

Kagome was sleeping in the far back of the hut as the others slept more up to the front. And Inuyasha was once again in the corner of the room like he usually was. And of course he wasn't sleeping. Something was keeping him up. But what? He looked over at Kagome, and smiled. It was her. She was the reason he was still up.

"Kagome…" he whispered to himself.

****

I love her, I love her so much. But then my mind just wont wonder away from Kikyo. Why cant I forget about her? Why? She's tried to kill me so many times, and yet I still wont forget about her. She just looms around in my mind all day without leaving. And when I sense her I cant help but run to her. She…she wont ever leave my mind, will she? No, she has to. I cant keep thinking about her. She is what's holding me back from telling Kagome how I feel about her. I'm afraid if I do, that then I will never see Kikyo again. Which I shouldn't be aloud to if I were to tell Kagome I loved her. But…I know that I would want to see her. Kikyo…why do you still haunt my mind in a good way unexplainable….?

Inuyasha sighed and blocked out his own thoughts. He couldn't think of Kikyo anymore. She was dead, and the only way to be with her was if he let her drag him down to the depths of hell with him. Which in some cases he had always thought about letting her do this. But then it was from that very day when Kagome had told Inuyasha she couldn't compete against Kikyo, he knew that what she had said was wrong. (from the episode…back to the place were we first met!) Kagome could compete against Kikyo. Inuyasha had told her that when ever he was around Kagome he was always happy and carefree. And he was, that he couldn't deny. No matter how hard he used to want to be able to deny it, he never could. Kagome was just like his little light in his dark world.

And you would never want to loose your little light. It would always guide you in the right paths. And that was Kagome. She was someone every guy would want to have. But Inuyasha was being spiteful and wanted Kikyo as well. But why?

Just then, he got a smell of her scent. It was her again. She was nearby trying to drag Inuyasha away from the others and towards her, he could just tell by the way her scent was flowing around the air. He didn't want to get up. Not again. Not so Kagome could see him, or here him leaving and follow him like she would usually do. But there was something wrong with Kikyo, he could just tell. He stood to his feet, and looked from Kagome to the hut door and back to Kagome. It was now, he had to make his decision now.

Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to go to hell with her this very night. He was able to sense this. But then Kagome. What was he supposed to do without his light in his life guiding him the right way. She had to of known how he felt for her, and she had to of felt the same way for him. Other wise she would have left a long time ago and not of came back. But still, telling himself this now didn't really help him with the choice he had to make.

Now what? What was he going to do? How was he going to make his choice?

* * *

**YAY! i got this chapter in the same day i got my fruits basket on in...now thats some fast typing...dont ya think? lol..ok hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...please r.r thanks!**


	6. An Untainted Love

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 6-An Untainted Love

Inuyasha growled at his own frustration. How could he not be able to pick the person whom he truly loved. Only a moron wouldn't be able to decide. And right now Inuyasha was that moron. He looked over at Kagome once more. He smiled softly as he watched her sleeping peacefully. If he chose Kikyo he knew he would never be able to see Kagome again. But if he chose Kagome, he would have his chances to see Kikyo again. Unless she would go back down to hell without him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to himself.

She had always been there for him. She had shed tears for him. Tears that he wanted to shed but would never show them, that's when Kagome would cry for him. It was like she knew when he wanted to cry, and she would cry for him.

"Please forgive me Kagome, please…." Inuyasha said his words so soft, and so caring he couldn't believe he was going to make this decision. He couldn't believe he was really willing to go down to hell with Kikyo. All he knew was that he still had feelings for Kikyo, but for some reason he thought his feelings where now a lot stronger for Kagome. But for some reason he was afraid to be with her. Something told him that if he was with her, she would suffer the same fate he and Kikyo had almost 50 years ago. And he didn't want this to happen. Not to Kagome. Not to him, just plain all out not again.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said once more before turning and going to leave. Only when he had someone stopped him. It wasn't Sango, nor Miroku. Not even the little demon Shippo. It was Kaede, her arms crossed over her chest, and a sad look on her face.

"please Inuyasha, follow me…" Kaede said as she left the hut. Inuyasha hesitated at first, but then he decided to follow her after all.

" She may be my sister Inuyasha, but why do ye want to go with her so badly?" Kaede asked as her and Inuyasha reached the outskirts of her village.

Inuyasha just looked down at his hands that he had placed in the sleeves of his haori.

"is ye certain that you want to go with her Inuyasha?"

"Yes, even if it means I have to let her bring my soul down to the very depths of hell. Then so be it."

Kaede sighed and sat down on a small but durable log and looked up at the annoyed hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she said shacking her head back and forth. "why would ye want to leave Kagome like that? Has she not always been there for ye when needed the most? And has she not always been kind to ye, and tended to the wounds ye would have gotten? Me and ye both know Inuyasha that Kagome is the only reason that ye are so kind, and now understanding."

"I know okay you old hag! Just stop saying ye, and…" Inuyasha looked up at the sky when pausing in his sentence. "and just let me make my own choice…"

"But ye has made ye own choice. Was it not to go with Kikyo my sister? She may be my sister Inuyasha. But I would never encourage ye to go back to her. Kikyo has, and always will be in the past. She doesn't not love ye anymore. She just wants ye to think that. I will not tell ye who to choose, I can only hope that ye chooses correctly," and with that, Kaede stood to her feet and made her way back to her small hut.

Inuyasha on the other hand hadn't moved at all. His eyes had just staid up wondering into the sky's. What if Kaede was right? What if Kikyo hadn't really loved him back? If it was only a trick to get him away from Kagome. So many things had gone through is head that he hadn't even noticed Kagome walking up towards him.

"Inuyasha," she said, her soft voice ringing threw his head and getting his attention.

He looked down at her.

"I don't mind," she said softly, putting up a smile to try and make it like she was happy. But deep down, she wasn't. Her heart was burning with incredible pain of loosing Inuyasha.

"I know about Kikyo, I heard you and Kaede talking. I know she's here, waiting for you." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and up at the stars so she didn't have to see him.

"If you want to choose her, then go ahead. I wont mind, really. I can understand if there is never any room in your heart for me. I know you still love her, and I know you wont stop loving her. And, if I could just tell you one thing…the truth…would that be alright with you?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha just to see him nod softly. She nodded back, and turned around, facing the stars once more.

"I…I cant love you. I wont, and never will…" she said, now realizing that maybe her love for Inuyasha was always wrong to begin with. And now was the time to get over him.

Inuyasha just stared at her. Did he really want to go with Kikyo? Had he really wanted to spend the rest of his life in hell with her?

"So, when you do…when you do go with her Inuyasha, promise me one thing? You wont forget me.."

"I promise, but Kagome…what…where…what are you going to do when I leave?"

There it was. Inuyasha had made up his mind without even realizing it. And when Kagome heard his question she cringed in sadness.

"Home…no one will need me here anymore. You'll leave, and so will Kikyo. There would be no need for me to go after Naraku anymore. I mean, I always was just a jewel seeker, right? So, if your to leave then why would I come back anymore. Sango and Miroku wont need my help. They are only going after Naraku, not the jewel shards like you were. And Shippo, well he will just be upset that I know…" Kagome's voice faded into the wind and she looked down at the ground.

"Kagome…"

"NO!" she said cutting off Inuyasha. "Please…don't say anything else. I know you still love Kikyo Inuyasha. Everyone can see it. Even the most dumbest person would be able to see it."

Kagome took a step backwards from Inuyasha, and looked at him. Without her even knowing it a tear had slipped down her cheek and fell into the moist ground. She didn't bother to wipe it away, or take to mind that Inuyasha had sadness in his eyes. The only thing she could think of doing now was running. Just leaving Inuyasha alone, and that was it. That's all her mind was telling her to do. But she kept herself standing in the same spot, that was until Inuyasha had taken a step forward. Right away her whole body forced her into taking another step back away from him.

"Inuyasha, please. This is hard enough for me. Just go now when I can actually accept the fact that you have chosen Kikyo and not me."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome.

****

Kagome…she…she does love me. But…then…why do I want to go with Kikyo. Is it going to prove me something?

Inuyasha looked behind him from were Kikyo's scent was coming.

"Just go Inuyasha, you want to be with her more then anything right now,"

Inuyasha turned back to face Kagome, thinking he was going to see her into tears. But instead, she was standing there, her hands over lapping each other and placed in front of her heart. Her head was tilted to side just a little, and she had a smile on her face. But how could she be happy when she just told the one she loved to go, go and get the one whom she probably despised of right now.

"Kagome I-"

"NO, don't say anything Inuyasha. I already told you that. I know that there is now room in your heart for me. I see the perfectly clear now. I cant compete against Kikyo. You had so much more with her, and were so much happier. It's going to take some time, but…I know that if I stop coming to this place just long enough…that I will be bale to get over you. Something I should have done the first time I ever went home. But I didn't. I came back, and just kept coming back, and now look where I've ended up. I feel in love with a hanyou, and nothing or no one could have stopped that. But…I knew that you would never stop loving Kikyo. And when I found that out, I tried to get over you. I did, I really tried Inuyasha. So now you have to go. You…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, making eye contact with him. " You have to leave my life Inuyasha. You need to live the way you did almost 50 years ago, and I need to as well. I have to stop coming to the past. My time is in the present. I should return there to my own time and get back to my old life. And you should as well,"

Kagome just kept smiling the whole time she was saying this. Not once did the smile fade from her face. And not once did she shed a tear. She knew Inuyasha wanted to be with Kikyo, and she couldn't change that. The only thing she would wish for now was that Inuyasha would just finally leave and stop torturing her by keep standing there, and looking at her. He looked at her as if he wanted to change his mind, but then at the same time he didn't.

"Stop wasting time Inuyasha! Go before Kikyo leaves because she doesn't want to wait for you!"

Inuyasha hesitated at first, but then he finally started to run. Then, he came to a complete stop and faced Kagome. She wasn't looking at him anymore. But now the ground. And a salty scent was now filling the air. She was crying, only this time it was for Inuyasha himself but for her. Her arms were wrapped around herself and not before long did she fall to the ground, only her knees holding her up. Being that Inuyasha ran pretty past, it must have seemed like he was already pretty far. And he kind of was. But, still seeing Kagome like that hurt him badly.

****

Thank you Kagome…for everything you have ever done for me. Never…I promised I wouldn't forget about you. And I'm not going to either

Inuyasha took off in his running again, not being able to take seeing Kagome like that anymore.

He was gone. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to let the tears she had been holding back for so long out. She fell to the floor, and cried. She was already missing Inuyasha and it hadn't even been all of five minutes. She forced herself to her feet only to see the very hanyou she had fallen in love with fade from her life.

"Inuyasha," she whispered to herself. Her hands were still in front of her heart the same way they were before.

Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent. It was getting stronger, but then weaker at the same time. She wasn't moving, he knew that. It was his mind going back to Kagome. It kept her scent with him, not letting it go. Telling him she was the one he should really be with and not Kikyo. But he just tried to ignore it as he got closer to Kikyo.

Kagome wrapped on of her hands around the necklace that hung around her neck. She squeezed it tightly, and let out a small scream. She was upset, heartbroken. He didn't know how bad she felt right now. If she could, she would die. But she knew she couldn't do that.

"Inuyasha…even now I am angry with you. Upset, and once again you have torn my heart into pieces. But…why is it that I want you to be happy? Is it because I know that you will be happier with Kikyo, or is it because I love you?" Kagome shook her head, and squeezed the small bottle tighter. She let another tear slip down from her cheek, and looked up at the sky.

"I really do wish that you are happy Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered to herself.

Just then the wind started to pick up, and Kagome was sure that something had passed by her. But she wasn't exactly sure. She could only see something out of the corner of her eye faintly.

"my my my…he shouldn't have left you alone…" a cold and harsh voice whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome turned around, and looked directly at who was talking to her. Her face went white, and her heart stopped pounding. She tried to scream, but nothing happened. Then, the shards started to glow.

* * *

**yay! nother chappie done! this was a mix of what i wanted to do...so...guess who is about to try and "kill" kagome...well if u dont no then just wait till next chapter! lol...ok please r.r thanks a bundle!**


	7. A Twist Of Fate

**Disclaimer-i do not own Inuyasha...**

Chapter 7-A Twist Of Fate

Kagome tried to make herself calm down, but it didn't seem to help. Then, something happened to her when the shards glowed more vibrant. She felt as if she could now run, or do something.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to make it sound as if she wasn't scared. But she was, and she knew this.

"You," he sneered down at her evilly. His eyes never leaving hers, not for one second.

Kagome took a step away from him, and almost tripped. But she caught her self, and out of now where started to run.

"Inuyasha!' she cried out, completely forgetting Inuyasha wasn't there anymore.

"He wont come for you!' he cried out to her, as he leaping into the air and landed right in front of her. "He cant hear you, I'm pretty sure that damned Hanyou went with that damned women already,"

This got Kagome mad, and she tried to get away from him.

"Naraku!" She yelled out, as if she was almost growling it.

Inuyasha came to a stop when seeing Kiyou. He slowly walked up to her, and was greeted by her smile. But for some reason it wasn't the smile that made him happy. It was a smile that made him nervous, and think that he shouldn't be here right now. And he shouldn't have, this he knew perfectly clear.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou said as she walked up to him. She placed a hand on his cheek, and smiled at him once again.

"I'm glad you picked me Inuyasha…I was actually thinking that you would have picked Kagome…" Kikyou said as if it were a bad thing.

Inuyasha didn't look at Kikyou. He wanted to turn back, he wanted to be with Kagome.

"Kikyou," he said grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his cheek. "if I am to go with you, then bring me down to hell with you now!" he said a bit demanding.

"Come with me…" Naraku said taking a hold of Kagome.

Kagome immediately tried to fight back, but Naraku only pulled on her arm harder and before she knewit she was up in the air, being held by Naraku. Only moments later did he stop and place her down on the hard grown. He had placed her on top of a small mountain, and was now pointing down to something. Kagome was able to make it out as if it were something about to destroy the world. And it wasn't going to destroy the world she lived in, but her world and how she lived it.

It was Inuyasha. He was holding Kikyou tightly, and Kikyou was holding him back. Inuyasha had seemed to be out cold, as if he was in a deep sleep. Kagome new it was about to happen, Inuyasha was going to completely disappear from her life. Unless she were to do something about it. But she wasn't going to, she wasn't going to interfere with Inuyasha anymore. If this is what he wanted, then so be it.

"You love him so much, why are you just standing here and watching him leave your life?" Naraku asked.

Kagome didn't answer him. She just kept watching Inuyasha leave her life little by little. Why was it that she had just stayed her and watched the one she loved leave. She should have stopped it, she should have fought for Inuyasha. But then at the same time, she thought it was wrong, like it was a cruel thing.

The minutes passed and Kagome hadn't moved a muscle. She just watched as the remaining of Kikyou and Inuyasha had finally vanished from site, from the earth, from the her life.

A sudden sadness took her over, and she turned around to see that Naraku had left. Why had he brought her here? Was it so she could watch the one she love leave her? Or was it something else? These questions passed threw her mind, but then quickly left when she realized that it was to late. Inuyasha was gone, he had left. And he wasn't coming back.

She almost fell to the floor, but instead she kept herself up. A sudden tear slipped down her cheek, and she broke into running. She ran all the way down the small mountain, passed Kaede's village, and up to the bone eaters well. Not once did she stop, and not once did she think about turning back and saying goodbye to anyone. Inuyasha had hurt her. Torn her heart into pieces, and she didn't want to be at the place anymore. Not again.

She leaned over the side of the well and went to go jump in when something stopped her. She looked over to her side. There it was. The god tree. The very place Kagome had first ever met Inuyasha, and the very first place her whole life had changed. It was because of the well, and the tree that Kagome had met Inuyasha. She had never regretted meeting Inuyasha, never. Not even now when he had left her like she was a piece of garbage.

She slowly walked over to the tree and placed a hang on it. She ran her hand up and over the spot where there was no bark due to Inuyasha being sealed there a little more then 50 years ago. She had fallen in love with someone that could never return her love.

"Inuyasha…" she said to herself.

At that moment on the tree where Kagome's hand was, and now bark had grown, it had become warm. Like someone was still there. Kagome looked at it, but nothing or not one was there. Only the heat of something, or someone.

Kagome thought for a moment, then she realized it.

Inuyasha. It was him. It was as if he were still on the tree, and as if Kagome was seeing him once again for the very first time. She kept her hand in the same spot, but closed her eyes and let the tears that had been hanging of the ledges of her eyes slid down her cheeks and hit the floor.

"You were the only one who ever made me feel like I could so much more then I had thought. You were also the only one who kept me believing in myself. I thought I would never have to see a day without you in it. But I was wrong as I can see now. And maybe I was also wrong to fall in love with you. And keep coming back to this place. I think I will go back and not say a word to the others. Maybe they will do better without me Inuyasha. Its obvious that you can do better without me."

Kagome reopened her eyes and looked up at the tree. She smiled faintly before she turned around and looked over towards the well. If she were to leave, she wouldn't want to come back. But she would be able to if she would just bring the shards back with her, right?

"No, I cant come back to this place. It brings back to many painful memories…"

She left her lifeless feet drag her over to the well, and there she sat. She didn't look down the well, or up at the sky. She didn't look at the ground, or in front of her. Instead, she looked into her heart. She searched there, looking for the right choice. She had to choose either to leave everyone, and never come back. Or stay with everyone, and just keep going after Naraku like they had been doing with Inuyasha.

Before long, Kagome's decision came to her. She turned her body around so her feet were hanging over the ledge of the well, and she took no time to use her arms to hoist her down into the well. It was clear to her now. She wouldn't be able to come to this place anymore. Specially if Inuyasha wasn't going to be here anymore. She had no reason to come, so she thought.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slightly, then fully. He looked around, it was dark, and yet red. He couldn't see much, but he could sense death. It was everywhere. Even on himself. He was…dead. He had sacrificed his life just so he could be with Kikyou. But…now he was regretting it. Kagome, she was there. She was everywhere in his mind. Why wouldn't she leave?

"Inuyasha," someone called out to him. "come here Inuyasha…"

It was Kikyou. But for some reason, when she called his name. It did not sooth him, but made him feel the pain of loosing Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you happy to be with me?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes to try and see her. And before long he spotted her. She reeked of death. Something Inuyasha couldn't stand to smell. She was dead, he knew that.

"I guess…" Inuyasha said, finally being able to think of something to say.

Kikyou stood to her feet and walked over to Inuyasha. She placed her hand on his cheek, and pulled him down into a gentle kiss that Inuyasha did not enjoy one bit. He was regretting it so much. He didn't think he could actually start hating being with Kikyou. When he was on earth, he wanted to be with her more then anything. But now, he wanted her to go away. Not return to his site. He now knew he had made the wrong choice, and if he could he would change it more then anything.

Kagome had been looking threw a picture book. She had once brought a camera to the feudal era, and was looking at all the pictures of her friends. Some of the pictures of were totally nothing, just pictures that he friends had taken when looking at the camera. But one, and only one was her favorite. It was of Inuyasha. He was sleeping under the god tree, and his hair had been blowing right at the exact moment Kagome had taken the picture. She thought he had always looked wonderful in the picture.

Standing to her feet, she shoved the picture into a book that she never used. Just so she wouldn't have to see the picture again. Then, she shoved the photo album into her somewhere she wouldn't be able to find it.

****

1 Year Later-

Kagome grabbed her books to go and stake them in the corner of her room. But in the process something had dropped out and landed on the floor. Not really taking much thought to this, she picked it up and flipped it over to see what it was. But the moment her eyes had made contact with what it was, the paper had hit the floor. Her hand was over her mouth, and her heart had been pounding incredibly fast.

Without warning tears had built up in her eyes, and slid down her cheeks. She had thrown that picture in there a year ago. And she had thought that everything that had happened to her was in her past. But now, seeing that very picture of Inuyasha had did something to her. She quickly ran over to her closet and started throwing everything every where. She didn't care that something had just now hit her lamp and shattered it into tiny little pieces. Or that one of her huge textbooks had just knocked over her t.v. Or that a shoe had just knocked everything off her dresser. She just needed to find one thing.

Then, when she had finally found what she was looking for she wiped it out of her closet as if it were the only thing to save her life. She sat back with the black photo album on her lap, and opened it carefully as if it were a bomb. Then, she smiled slightly and started looking at every single one of the pictures. She flipped threw all of them, laughing at most of the ones her friends had taken. Then she stopped at one.

It was her, and Inuyasha. They had been fighting like usual, but it still made her smile. And more tears had come to her eyes. She ran her finger over the picture, then lifted the one of Inuyasha up.

She thought she had gotten over him. She thought that her staying away from him for this long would get her mind off him. She had actually started to forget about him, and was getting back to her regular life. But now when she looked at the picture, the only thing she wanted to do was to go back Inuyasha and everyone else. But Inuyasha had been with Kikyou, and lord knows where everyone else was. And what they would say to her.

She stood to her feet, looked around her room and sighed as she now saw the mess she had made. Not really caring she grabbed a black pair of pants, and a red top. She changed quickly, then started shuffling threw her drew. Only five seconds later did she find the shards she had kept with her all this time. Then she ran down her steps and outside, and over to the well house. She swung open the door, and ran down towards the well.

She didn't jump in, only stood there and looked down. She wanted to go, but at the same time she didn't. One part of her was begging her to go, and the other was holding her back. She placed her legs over the side of the well, and before she knew it she had…

* * *

**ok! i got this chapter up fast cause SOMEONE was like dying to read it...lol...so please r/r thanks!**


	8. A Side Of Betrayal

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 8-A Side Of Betrayal

She had jumped back away from the well. She had almost jumped down, but something stopped her. A feeling. A very bad aura was coming from the well and she didn't like it at all. It wasn't normal. It felt as if something bad had happened. And now she needed to go back. She needed to find out if her friends wee okay or not. She needed to see if anything had changed. But something was holding her back. And even though she tried her hardest to fight it away nothing seemed to work out.

"Inuyasha, why do I feel like your around?" she asked herself as more tears built up in her eyes.  
"I…I have to go. I cant stay here anymore. I need to go back and make sure everyone is okay!"

After she said this Kagome forced herself to climb up on the side of the well and jump down. Only this time she was consumed by not a blue light, but a very dark red one that looked like it was blood. She didn't like this at all. Something was giving her such a bad feeling and telling her to go back. But it was to late now. She could feel the ground under her feet and she knew she was in the feudal era. She climbed up the side of the well and when she got up her mouth dropped open and she almost fell back in the well. But she caught herself and forced herself to climb back out.

"I…I cant believe it…" she said. In her time it was summer, but not here. Snow was falling from the sky but that wasn't what had shocked her. When she had climbed up the only thing she had first got a glimpse of was the color red. And right away she thought of Inuyasha, but then she had actually saw what it was. Blood. Blood that belonged to so many dead demons that Kagome was now looking at.

She had gone to turn around when hearing a sound. It was like the wind, only so familiar to her. And at that moment Sango's weapon came crashing threw the trees. It was covered in blood. And only a few moments later did Sango appear, her eyes wide when seeing Kagome. She couldn't believe it. She caught her weapon in her hand and stared at Kagome. She pulled down her gas mask and then cried out:

"Kagome!" she ran over to her friend and immediately wrapped her arms around Kagome.

Kagome did the same thing and they both started crying. Then came Miroku, and Shippo. The same thing happened with both guys only Miroku didn't cry. Kagome looked at all of them. None of them looked different at all. Not even Shippo. He hadn't even grown for some reason. Not even and little centimeter. But that didn't matter to Kagome. She was only happy to see her friends alive. As they were to see her alive. But for some reason Kagome got a very uncomfortable vibe from them. They had been hiding something. Something that Kagome felt as if she should know about. But what was it? She had to find out. She had to asked.

As they day grew near an end and Kagome and all her friends had talked and caught up on everything Kagome asked Sango if she would go for a walk with her. Sango willingly agreed, and they both left. This was when Kagome was going to ask what they were hiding from her.

"Sango?" Kagome said as her and her friend sat down on a small log right outside Kaede's village.

"Yes?"

"Your hiding something. I know you are. So please don't say your not. I might have been gone for a year but I know when your not telling me something. So please just tell me what it is!" Kagome said kindly.

Sango but her bottom lip. She knew Kagome was right. She was hiding something. But she really felt as if she should tell Kagome. It would break her heart. Maybe even send her into something that Sango didn't want to happen to Kagome. She looked up at Kagome's patient face and sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Kagome. But she had to. Kagome didn't need to know.

Sango only put a soft smile on her face.

"Don't worry Kagome. Nothing is wrong, really." she said

Kagome only frowned. There was something Sango and Miroku were hiding. But they weren't going to tell her unless she begged. She went to go say something again when a harsh wind passed by and knocked both Sango and Kagome onto the cold snow. Kagome opened her eyes, sat up, and rubbed the back of her head. But when she sat up and opened her eyes her whole entire body froze as well as Sango's.

"In…Inuyasha?" she said so softly and calmly.

She couldn't believe it. It really was him. It had to be. Red kimono. Silver hair. Cute little ears. And the dumb struck look her had when he couldn't believe something. And in this case it was Kagome being back in his time. The time period that he lived in.

"Ka….."Inuyasha couldn't even say her name. He just couldn't believe it. Then he looked down at Sango who was standing and in a fighting position. Inuyasha knew right away why she was like that, but he didn't care at all. He just couldn't believe he was seeing Kagome here. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome before Sango could do anything else and ran off with her.

When he thought he was far enough he stopped running and placed the shocked Kagome down on the ground.

"Inuyasha…is…is that _really _you?" she asked.

"Of course its me!" he snapped back.

"But…..But I saw you die! You went to hell with Kikyo! I saw it!" she cried out taking Inuyasha by surprise.

Inuyasha looked at the floor and growled lowly.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but that wasn't me!" he cried out.

Kagome was confused. She didn't understand. She didn't understand what Inuyasha was telling her. She saw him go down to hell with Kikyo. She knew it was him. It had to be. But Inuyasha was telling her it was. She didn't understand. Inuyasha as if sensing this decided to explain to her.

"Naruke some how made a clone of me that would only last two hours or so. That's what you saw go down to hell! Not me! I would never have left you Kagome! Ever!"

Kagome didn't believe him. But at the very same time she did.

"Then why didn't you ever come to get me? If that wasn't you Inuyasha… then why did you just leave me in my own time? You never came! Ever! I stayed in my own time alone! Thinking about you every moment of my life! And here you are in this place not even caring if I'm gone!" she shouted as tears came to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Because I couldn't come and get you!" he shouted.

"Why couldn't you come and get me Inuyasha? What's your lame excuse this time?"

Before Inuyasha could answer Sango's weapon came flying out of know where and had almost hit Inuyasha. But Inuyasha dodged it just in time and landed on a tree branch.

"What are you doing Sango?" Kagome cried out as Sango jumped off of Kirara's back.

"he isn't who you think he is Kagome!" she cried back as she looked at Inuyasha coldly.

As if Kagome wasn't confused enough this only added on more to her confusion. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome from the tree he was standing in. Kagome wasn't paying attention to him but Sango's angry face instead.

"Sango, I don't understand. What do you mean he isn't who I think he is? Isn't that Inuyasha?"

"it is. But he isn't the Inuyasha you know! He turned on us Kagome. He turned on all of us! We didn't know until a month after you left when he just attacked us for no reason! He's with Naraku!" Sango said sending Kagome into shock.

She looked at Inuyasha as more tears filled in her eyes.

"Tell me this isn't true Inuyasha! Please tell me your not with Naraku!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha just looked down at his feet and Kagome knew that was Sango had said was true.

"I cant believe you Inuyasha! I cant believe you did this!"

"Kagome please!" Inuyasha said jumping down from the tree and landing in front of Kagome. "I love you! Join me and Naraku! We'll be more powerful then him and can take control of everything!" Inuyasha said grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand.

She wiped her hand back from Inuyasha as tears of pain and now suffer trailed down her cheeks.

"I cant believe you Inuyasha!" she said again. "I will never join you Inuyasha! Your going down a different path then me. A path I cant chose! Its not me! Its not you either Inuyasha! I know you want to be able to be good once more. Please tell me you want to be good once more!" she cried out.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I want to Kagome. I want to be able to be with you once more. But I promised Naraku I would stay with him. Serve by his side and I cant break my promise." he told her.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. If you wont come back with us then you're an enemy!" Kagome cried out as if it didn't matter to her.

But it did. She felt so hurt right now. Nothing had hurt her so much. Not even when she had seen 'Inuyasha' go down to hell with Kikyo did her heart so much. Inuyasha had betrayed all of them. Every single one of the people who trusted him. Who helped him. And never wanted to leave his side.

"You know you cant kill me!" Inuyasha shot back.

But this was a mistake on his part. Kagome was so torn. Betrayed. Hurt. She couldn't even think of words to describe how she was feeling right now. And when Inuyasha said this something inside her body clicked, and she snapped on Inuyasha.

"I would not be to sure about that Inuyasha! If you come after me or anyone else do you honestly think we would hesitate? I'll do exactly what Sango just did and attack as if your just another demon that has been sent to kill us. Wait, you would be that other _demon _who was sent to kill us. And I know that I'm always supposed to kill those demons. And you Inuyasha are no different." she said coldly.

Inuyasha-who was completely shocked about what Kagome had just said-jumped back up into a tree.

"Kagome, I asked you to join me. Now the only thing I can do is pray that you wont get in the way of me and Naraku."

"Get in the way? Of course I will be getting in the way you freaking moron (sorry about Kagome going ooc) Naraku is who we must go after!" Kagome shot back.

And she was right. Sango and Miroku had told her earlier in the day that they hadn't stopped looking for Naraku. If they didn't find Naraku soon and destroy him then Miroku's wind tunnel will turn on him soon. And neither Kagome, Sango, or Shippo wanted this to happen. So it was only right if they still went after Naraku. But not Inuyasha was on his side. And Kagome was pretty sure he wasn't under any control or anything. It was his choice, and his choice only. He had the choice not to be with Naraku. But he was stubborn.

"Fine," was all Inuyasha said before he disappeared into the forest.

Kagome fell the floor and her knees sunk into the snow. She started to cry. She couldn't believe Inuyasha would have honestly done this. But he did. She had just witness it. This was what Sango was hiding from her. She understood why now as well. But still, this was what she came back for? To find out that Inuyasha had betrayed her and her friends. Is that why she felt the evil feeling when passing through the well? And the light was red? Was it a warning to just go back?

It had to of been. It had of been something telling her to go back, that if she didn't she would only cause herself pain.

Sango walked over to her and knelt down by her side.

"Kagome," Sango said softly.

"I should have never of came back!" Kagome cried out. "I wish I never would have come back! I wish I…"Kagome stopped herself and looked over at Sango's sad face. If Kagome had really wished all of this then she had also wished she had never known Sango or anyone else. But that was true. She only wished she didn't have to know Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome said. "I just wish I would have never of met Inuyasha."

"Don't say that," Sango reassured her. "You know your happy you met Inuyasha. But he had done so many things to hurt you that your just thinking that. This of course being the most dumbest one he could have ever of done, but still you know that deep down your happy you met him. Because you love him. And you know you wished you could do anything to get him to come back to his senses and join us. But I don't think that will be happening. No one knows exactly why Inuyasha went with Naraku. But were all pretty sure it was because you left. And now I honestly doubt he will be coming back to us." Sango told Kagome.

Kagome just softly nodded and stood to her feet. She looked around then back at Sango.

"I…I think I need to go for a walk…alone…" she said.

"Kagome, your not going back are you?"

When Sango asked this she meant back home.

"No, I'm staying here. Inuyasha…he needs to be helped. And I plain to be the one who helps him."

With that said Kagome walked off. Sango only stood there and watched as Kagome vanished from sight. She was worried about her. Even though Kagome said she wouldn't be going back home Sango hadn't believe her for some reason. She just didn't think that Kagome would be able to handle what had just happened in this time period. Maybe her time period was a better place for Kagome right now. But Sango didn't want her to leave and never come back like she did a year ago.

Kagome's feet were frozen like ice cubes. She was shuffling them threw the snow and kicking it everywhere. But she hadn't cared at all. She could care less if she got so sick and died right now. She had come back, and for what? To find out the one she loved was now the one she had to kill. She knew if she didn't kill Inuyasha first then he would be killing her. She wasn't dumb at all.

She let out a soft sigh and stopped walking. She looked up into the sky to see that more snow was now falling and hitting the ground. She then looked around herself and thought of how nice it would be if Inuyasha was here with her. Holding her in his arms and keeping her warm like she had always wanted him to.

"Inuyasha…"she said so softly and caring. "Why Inuyasha? Why did you betray me Inuyasha?"

She had said the very same words that Kikyo had said without even noticing it. And when she said these words something shot through Inuyasha's heart. A feeling of pain and betrayal.

He placed his hand over his heart as a sudden shot of pain went though it. It felt like Kikyo's arrow had once again pierce though his heart. But it wasn't her, she was dead. He just didn't understand what it was. He was still running in the trees when this happened and caught him off guard. He slipped on a branch with much snow on it and fell backwards on his back into the snow. He growled deeply and sat up.

"Kagome, its her!" he growled. "its got to be her. Something she did or said gave me this feeling." Inuyasha sniffed the air but got no scent of Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha cried out as he finally realized the big mistake he had just made. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just told Kagome that he would kill her if it was necessary. Though she had told him the same thing. But it didn't seem to have the same effect as when it did when he told her he would kill her. He just couldn't believe he had actually done that. He loved her. He loved her more then anything and he just now let her go from his life. His very life. And Kagome was something that was worth losing. And he had just lost her.

"I'm such an idiot!" he shouted as he just stood there, wishing. He was wishing. Wishing for Kagome to come back to him so he could apologize for everything. Everything he had eve done to her. Not just about now. But for as long as he knew her. He wanted to apologize for her having to know him. So many things popped up in his mind that he wanted to apologize for.

"KAGOME!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha…why?" Kagome cried out falling to the floor once more. She only had a light jacket on that was given to her from Kaede. And she had started to cough badly.

"I loved you Inuyasha. I loved you with everything I had! And this is what you do to me? I cant believe you! I wont be able to forgive you!" Kagome shouted. Only when she had shouted this she hadn't known Inuyasha had caught her scent and was now in a tree watching her, tears in his eyes as what she had just said.

* * *

**Sorry for the very long wait..computer has been giving me really bad problems. but anyways..here is the next chapter. hope you all enjoy it cause i lied writing it. uhm..please r.r thanks a lot!**


	9. Inuyasha's Turn OF Choice

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter 9-Inuyasha's Turn Of Choice

The snow fell from the sky harder now. Kagome's leg were freezing from the snow that now covered them. But even now she didn't move. She didn't care. The fact of Inuyasha now being with Naraku didn't want to settle in her mind. She didn't want to believe it. But she knew he was. He had told her he was.

She wiped away more tears that had fallen and looked up at the night sky. She knew she should have gotten up by now. But she just couldn't. She still loved him. After everything she had just heard she still loved him. Once again she wiped away some tears. She tried to stand up but he body refused to. She groaned as she could now feel how ice cold her legs were. If she were to stay in the snow any longer she would be sick for who knows how long. She was already getting a pretty bad cold, which would soon turn into a fever.

"Inuyasha," she said once more before she had finally forced her legs to stand up. "I want you to come back. I need you Inuyasha. Why did you have to leave?" she asked not expecting to get an answer at all. But she did, and she didn't think it would have been from Inuyasha himself.

"Because I thought you were dead," he said as he jumped down from a tee surprising Kagome.

At first when she had seen Inuyasha she got happy. But then that soon turned into anger.

"You thought I was dead?" she questioned looking at him closely.

"The night you supposedly saw me go down to hell with Kikyo I saw you die! That's why I wasn't there that night. That's how Naraku deceived us both."

"But I still don't understand what that has to do with you joining Naraku!" Kagome cried out causing more tears to flow in her eyes.

"At first I thought Naraku was the one who had killed you. But when I met up with him that night he told me it was another demon. A demon more powerful then Naraku himself. At first I didn't believe him. But Naraku always has another trick up his sleeve. He led me to this cavern and I had actually seen a demon more powerful then Naraku. Of course if it was more powerful then Naraku I would have been able to defeat it on my own. That's when he told me that if I join with him I can get my revenge. At first I was hesitant. But after a while I finally joined him. And when I didn't this, I became more strong. More vulnerable."

At that moment when Inuyasha was talking Kagome finally knew what he meant when he said he was stronger. But why she hadn't sensed it before was beyond her. There in Inuyasha's neck lied two fragments of the shard. Then one in each of his arms. Kagome couldn't believe it. He had let Naraku place shards in his body. This was what must have been keeping Inuyasha staying with Naraku. Maybe he was under some kind of control because of the shards. Either way Kagome wanted to find out, but at the same time she was freezing and she felt her body growing more week every second.

"Inuyasha…why? Why did you let Naraku do this to you?" Kagome asked with the little but of energy she had left.

Inuyasha, being able to sense the sudden change in her body, ran over to her and looked carefully at her. He gently touched her cheek only to have her flinch in fear.

"Your freezing!" he said as he pulled off his haori.

At first Kagome wanted to hesitate in taking it. But she really was ice cold and she could feel herself only getting much colder. She took it and quickly put it on.

"Is this going to be an excuse for coming back and seeing me?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Maybe. But right now I just don't want to see you get sick. Now go back to Kaede's hut were you wont get hurt." he said softly.

Kagome only shook her head.

"Why did you let Naraku give you those shards? Why did you let him put them into your body?" she asked as she once again started to cry.

"That doesn't matter!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes it does! You would have never of let him do that before. You wouldn't have let anyone do that ever to you before! So why now? Why him?"

"Because I tried to fight that damned demon!" Inuyasha shot back right after Kagome had finished her sentence. "I almost died, Naraku gave me the shards in order to live. That's the other reason why I joined him. I cant leave him. My life is bound to his. If I try to live, I'll die. How…I don't know yet."

Kagome knew that Inuyasha's life was bound to Naraku some how. Inuyasha wasn't that dumb to just join Naraku if he had a choice.

"I understand if you hate me Kagome. But I honestly didn't think you were alive!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…I don't hate you!" Kagome shouted. Right about now her body just wanted to give out on her. She was human, and her sitting in the snow this whole time didn't do any good to her body. It only made it much worse then it probably has ever been. She coughed twice and looked up at Inuyasha.

"I really don't hate you at all Inuyasha. I'm only confused! I don't understand anymore!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha went to go say something but Kagome had broken out into rasp coughing and wouldn't stop. Even her breathing became very bad. Then before Inuyasha even knew it Kagome had passed out and landed in the snow.

"Kagome!" he shouted. He quickly bent down and picked her up. If he brought her back to Kaede's everyone would think he had done this to her. And he couldn't take her back with him to Naraku. This would only make Naraku furious. He hadn't known that Kagome was back and Inuyasha was leaving to go and see her. And he didn't need to know this either.

The only other place he could take her was back at Kaede's. But he didn't feel like explaining why he had been with her, and hadn't made her go back at first. He sighed as he jumped into the tree he had been standing in before. He kicked the snow off the tree branch and laid down. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and leaned back against the tree branch. Kagome had still been wearing his haori, and now his body heat was being added to this. So she should have at least been some what warm.

Inuyasha looked down at her and breather in her scent. He missed her so much. He had honestly thought she was dead. He could have sworn that was Kagome he had seen die. But only today not to long ago he had found out he was wrong. And once again was tricked by Naraku. He let out a small growl when thinking of Naraku. He would kill that bastard no matter what it meant. Even if it meant taking his own life in the process so be it. He didn't care. Naraku had already once deceived him with Kikyo, and then he had done it with Kagome. He wasn't going to get away with it once more now that Kagome was back.

"I promise Kagome, I will be back with you one day." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes to rest.

His only reply to this was Kagome's rasp and horrible coughing. It was amazing how fast she had come over a cold. And Inuyasha could sense it only getting worse. He wanted to bring her back to Kaede's so bad. But he also wanted to be able to just sit there in tree with her in his arms for the rest of the night. He didn't want to let her go. Who knows when the last time he would be able to hold her like this would be. Specially being that Naraku would be coming and looking for him pretty soon if he were to stay out all night.

He was only moments from falling asleep when Kagome started coughing once more. Only this time her coughing didn't come to a stop. It just kept coming and Inuyasha was growing more worried at the moment. He jumped down from the tree and held Kagome close to his body. She couldn't stay out in this cold. Something weird was happening to her body. He didn't know what, he could only sense her cold now turning into a deep fever. And it was happening so fast. It wasn't normal at all, and Inuyasha-being a half demon and all- knew this pretty well.

And it wasn't only her cold turning into a fever, but something else. Something inside her body was changing. It was taking a different direction to something. Inuyasha could quit catch onto what it was. Only something was going to be different about her.

Frantically he started to run towards Kaede's village. It hadn't taken him to long to get there being that he was so worried about Kagome. He barged right into Kaede's village only to see everyone standing up and now staring at him with a worried look. Sango was the first one to speak.

"What did you do to her?" she questioned harshly as she ran up to the hanyou not really thinking if he would have attacked her or not.

"I didn't do anything to her dammit!" Inuyasha barked. "she stayed out in the cold to long and now she's come over a fever!"

"Lay ye on the floor," The old priestess said.

Inuyasha obeyed and when he had laid her on the floor he left right away. He didn't bother to see if she was going to be okay. He didn't even bother to take back his haori. He knew that if he didn't return to Naraku soon that he would come looking for him. And the last thing he needed now was for Naraku to find out about Kagome being back.

Kagome being back was a threat to Naraku. As long as Kagome was alive, Inuyasha had a reason to leave Naraku's side. As long as Kagome was alive, Naraku was just a powerless as the next demon who stepped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sure Naraku had most of the fragments. The only pieces he didn't have were those that Kagome had. Sure it was only five or so pieces. But that was enough for the young miko defeat Naraku if Inuyasha were to help. And this Inuyasha planned on doing.

He didn't want to be with Naraku anymore. It was horrible. He had to kill for no reason or he would die. And before Kagome had come Inuyasha had honestly thought about dying. But then for some odd reason the thought of Kagome would always come back to his mind. Her smell, her face. Everything. Even though he had thought she was dead, she had still kept _him _from dying. As she had always done.

"Kagome, I wont leave you alone again." Inuyasha said as he ran through the trees.

"is she going to be okay?" Sango asked as Kaede placed yet another blanket over Kagome.

"Ye has come over a very bad cold. It is turning into a really bad fever. What will happen after that is up to Kagome's body." Kaede told Sango.

As the next day grew near so did Inuyasha. He was sitting in a tree making sure Kagome was okay. As he jumped down from the tree he heard someone step up behind him. Sango. It was her. He knew her scent anywhere from all the attacks he had encountered with her ever since he went with Naraku.

"I'm not here to fight." he said firmly.

"Good. Cause neither am I." Sango admitted as she walked around Inuyasha and stood in front of him.

Inuyasha glared down at her. All he wanted to do was see Kagome. Not have to deal with the annoyance of the demon slayer.

"Then why are you not letting me past?" he asked angrily.

"Because she isn't ready to see you. She isn't even awake Inuyasha. Just let her be for a few. Seeing you after all this time has made her become even more ill then she already was." Sango said coldly.

Inuyasha only narrowed his eyes at her. He wanted to see Kagome. No scratch that, he needed to see Kagome. He couldn't just stop seeing her now. She was here. She was in his time. She was near him. She wasn't dead like he had thought she was. She was alive. But not in the best of positions. And he wasn't going to let her actually die on him this time. She wasn't going to leave his life. He wouldn't let her.

But he also wouldn't be able to get by if the annoying slayer didn't get out if his way. He looked down at her and let his facial expression soften.

"Damn Sango! Just let me through!" he demanded and pushed by her.

Sango had so badly wanted to try and stop him. But at the same time, she didn't. She knew that deep down he still loved Kagome. He still loved her more then anything. She sighed as she walked behind the hanyou. Despite the fact of his sheer cold act towards Sango she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Nor anyone else as long as Kagome was here. For if he did he knew Kagome wouldn't talk to him anymore. And Inuyasha did not want that to happen.

He entered that hut only to see eyes staring at him. He glared at everyone before dropping down by Kagome's side. He placed a hand on her head and couldn't help but frown. She had a fever. And a really bad one. About every few seconds she coughed, and then would just cough once more.

"Why didn't any of you come to actually get her last night?" Inuyasha snapped angrily as he stood to his feet and looked at each person. "You knew it was snowing, and how cold it was! So why didn't you go and look for her?" he asked once more.

Everyone looked down at Kagome. No one knowing exactly what to say. Inuyasha was right. Completely right. It was cold, snowing, and they had left Kagome outside with nothing but a very light jacket. That had, obviously, not done much for her. And now they had all felt bad. Terribly bad. But still neither person knew what to say.

She was still wearing his haori, and if Inuyasha couldn't be mistaken he was sure she was…smiling. But why would she be smiling? Either way Inuyasha didn't care, he only wished for Kagome to get better. And tonight, tonight was the very night he had to make a choice. A choice weather he would stay with Naraku and still fight against his friends, or if he would leave Naraku and once again join with the old group. But doing this meant that he would only be putting Kagome into more danger then she would have already been once Naraku had found out about her being back in the feudal era.

"Kagome," he whispered softly as he ran a finger over her cheek.

Her only reply to this was a small cough and then she turned over onto her side. Inuyasha went to go and just sit next to her when he sensed Naraku.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, im not feeling to good though and it only took me 15 minutes or so to type,and im tired and still have homework. So please people r/r it is very much appreciated! thanks to all my readers and REVIEWERS!**


End file.
